Out of Boundaries
by gossamer moonglow
Summary: Tim and Ziva have a, shall we say, interesting Friday night...


_Inspired by the "paranormal challenge" at NFA._

_**Out of Boundaries**_

_Friday, 22.34_

It was bound to be a good evening as far as special agent Timothy McGee believed. They had their case closed pretty early, he had finished his report at a normal time, he heard one of the rare "good job McGee", Tony and Ziva had stayed behind to finish their own reports, he had met Abby on his way out where she invited him in a concert the next evening –well that wasn't exactly good all things considered but he had more than twenty hours in his disposal to find an excuse and not go- and his next book was being accepted after being asked to make a few changes. And that was how he had planned to spend his Friday night; listening to jazz….where had he put that old Miles Davis' Kind Of Blue album?... reading and correcting his transcripts. Oh yes! A perfect evening! If he added his dinner it would be a restful one as well.

Well, reality had different ideas.

As he unlocked the…wait a minute, why wasn't the door locked? He remembered very well he had locked it that morning when he had left. He pulled his sig sauer and opened the door slowly to…come face to face with… Ziva? In a long floral dress? With blonde sheen in the dark hair? When had that taken place and he had missed it? He replaced his gun in its rightful place as Ziva looked at it with a confused look.

'Um Ziva what are you doing here?' He asked as she came close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'And why are you hugging me?' She stepped back as id she'd been burnt.

'What do you mean what am I doing here? It's my house. And why am I hugging you?' He mortified saw tears in her eyes while she was biting her lower lip. 'I knew it! Everyone had told me but I didn't want to believe it…' She turned around and started pacing in the well-known Ziva mode, and quite frankly it was the only familiar thing about her that moment. Her words penetrated the weird faze in which he had entered his home. 'I should have believed them. Oh yes! Why would the great Timothy McGee look at me? Why would he spend all this time to woo me if not to get me in his bed?' Woo her? When? The Great McGee? Where? What the hell was she talking about? Was it a prank? Was Tony hidden somewhere?

'And the moment he got that now he's wondering why I'm hugging him? Why did you come at my house Mr. McGee then?' She turned to look at him and Tim could see that this expression was closer to his Ziva. "His" Ziva?' Oh well… he shook his head pushing away stupid thoughts.

'Ziva is Tony behind all of this? And let me tell you, it's not funny? Did you break in?'

'Tony? Who's Tony?' That's how she wanted to go.

'DiNozzo!'

'Anthony DiNozzo? Your driver?'

'My what?' And that definitely was not his voice. It was about three octaves higher than usual.

'I may not be a local Mr. McGee but I'm not an easy victim or anything "easy" for that matter…' Tim took a couple of steps backwards and leaned against the door. He brushed his bingers through his hair and looked at his colleague.

'OK Ziva, you had your laugh. Haha… now go and tell Tony it's over.' What he didn't expect was to see her eyes fill with tears again.

'You found me in the park taking care of my sister's kids, you came close to me and told me I was beautiful, you asked me to come for audition, you said I could be the best photo-model, you made me famous…and all of that because you wanted to sleep with me.'

Tim was pretty certain he was doing a very nice impersonation of Nemo that moment. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again.

'What?' He croaked in the end.

~~NCIS NCIS~~

_Friday 23.14_

Ziva was tired. She wanted to shoot something… or someone. Preferably Tony. She couldn't believe it that he had promised her to bring her home and then disappeared with a girl from the accountants. The day had been awful. Yes, sure their case was solved pretty easily thanks to DiNozzo's magical intuition - OK, McGee had helped too - but after that it had gone downhill.

Gibbs made her re write her report because he couldn't understand what she had written… his words not hers. Hah! As if! He was just mean for the heck of it. Her report was perfectly clear. For the few words she didn't know the meaning she had asked Tony's help… damn! OK maybe Gibbs was right. Next time he'd ask McGee's help.

Now, she just wished for a peaceful evening with her new gym equipments to take the week's edge off. They had cost her enough money but she had been happy when she had them in her house not needing to run to the gym any longer. And she could make a green salad and mineral water and then lay down in her sofa to watch a film or read something. She sighed happily. It would be a great night. She entered her apartment and lay the bags down on the kitchen table when a noise came from the room she was to use as a gym. Was it a gasp? Heavy breathing? She slowly moved towards there having her gun in her hands. Did someone break into her place to… do what? The sound reminded him of someone who was either exercising or… well, having sex.

Her housebreaker was definitely a man. She could see his back really well… and it was a nice muscled, sweaty naked back. Because her burglar was… weightlifting. Heavy weights. The lower part of his body wasn't bad either. He was tall and well built.

She cleared her throat pointing her gun at him. The man bent to leave the weights on the floor giving her a fine view of his back side before turning around to smile at her raising a brow at her gun. She was shocked to see her co worker.

'McGee! What are you doing here?'

'Hello to you too, darling.' The accent was slightly different but the voice was the same. 'Didn't your Mother tell you to not play with water pistols?' She could see Tim eating her with his eyes. That was a look she had never before seen in those green eyes. It suited him. 'Hmmm and what about this outfit? I thought your photo shot today was about the new Spring season. But… I like you this way too. Did you dye your hair again? Christian won't like this…' He tsooked tsooked at her. At her!

With a move she didn't anticipate he had her arm behind her back his chest to hers and her gun in his other hand. Startled brown eyes looked up at him.

'How did you do that McGee?' She asked close to getting angry. 'You never showed this kind of technique at work…'

'What are you talking about babybird?' Did he just call her "babybird"? And why did it sound so nice? Get a grip David, she told herself. He buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath. 'Did you change your shampoo? I liked the strawberry one but this is good too…' Ziva tried to fight him off.

'Let me go, McGee.'

'Last name basis, Ziva, after last night? And if so, then what are you doing here?' McGee asked her, the previous playful look gone to be transformed to a possessive one. 'I don't like being played, little girl.'

'Little girl?' She tried to object when his mouth stopped her protesting…

He pushed her back and looked at her eyes.

'You are not my Ziva!'

'Hah! I'm not anyone's Ziva!' She took advantage of his momentary slip and pushed him away. She was about to start questioning when her phone rang. The ID caller said "McGee" She raised her hand to make McGee stop talking before answering her mobile.

'David.'

'Ziva?' The voice was indeed Tim's and the man in front of her was not talking.

'I think we have a problem…' Both Tim and Ziva said at the same time.

* * *

Ziva heard Tim talking over the phone and bent down to retrieve the man's T-shirt pushing it to hid face.

'Get dressed.' She said through gritted teeth. 'Your babybird is with…' What could she say? McGee?'

'Who are you?'

'I am Timothy McGee. Of the McGees…' She raised her brow waiting for an answer as she led him to her car. 'Where are we going?'

'To find your Ziva…' The words seemed and were foreign in her mouth.

* * *

Tim opened his door before she even knock and was face to face with Ziva and… himself. His look-alike pushed him away the moment he saw the woman behind Tim. Tim lookedat Ziva with that expression of confusion that Ziva often had thought as adorable. But not now. They both turned to find their doppelgangers in one another's arms.

'I thought you didn't want me any longer…' Ziva heard her voice say with a whine the last she had used she was seven and Ari didn't want to take her with him for swimming. The passionate kiss that took place in front of her the next instant brought her to the not so innocent present. She turned and looked up to Tim whose mouth was slightly open.

'McGee?' His head snapped down at her.

'Look at them… it's like watching yourself… in a film…' He whispered.

'It's…' she was looking to find a not so nice word but couldn't because in all reality they two lovers looked good together. 'Why are we whispering?' She asked instead her voice soft and low.

'I don't know.' He moved around her. 'Hey guys….' They didn't seem to listen to him.

'Hey Mister, pull your tongue off her mouth. We need to talk.' Ziva took matters in her own hands and two awfully familiar faces turned to look at her. Thankfully Tim was standing next to her so she couldn't see him. 'In case you haven't realised it yet we have a problem…'

'Timothy… I thought you were him.' The flowery girl said to the man that had his arms around her.

'Yes, I know what you mean…' Tim stared at his look-alike wondering how on earth his body was like that. 'Well, my name is Timothy McGee, Ziva here is my newest model in the magazine I own and we're planning to get married…' The green eyes locked on same green ones while the woman next to him turned in his arms and stared at him wide eyed.

'Really?' He leaned down and with just another kiss he nodded.

'You're everything I ever wanted.' She squealed from joy.

'Pathetic…' Ziva said next to Tim. Tim had his arms on his chest and was smiling.

'Oh I don't know. They kind of look good together…' At the glare he received from his colleague he added. 'Them. Not us!' He clarified. His Ziva was not this kind ofgirl… who was a bit annoying truth be told with all her crying and protesting. The other Tim –and really? Didn't that sound stupid?- turned to them.

'How about you? What's your story?'

'Our story?' Ziva started explaining. When she finished she saw the model-like self wide eyes looking at her with awe written all over –if she dared say so herself- beautiful face.

'You're a Mossad? Wow!' Wow? Did she just hear herself saying "wow"? She needed a drink. Make that two.

'And you're an NCIS Agent and a famous author... I am good always.' The un-like Tim person said. Ziva felt that that man was pulling her close and pushing her away at the same time. It was confusing. So identical to her McGee and so different at the same time. Her McGee? What the...?

'I need a shower. When Mossad-baby-girl came home I was exercising. Can I use your bathroom um... Tim?' Ziva didn't have the time to take the knife off her boot because Tim –her Tim- lay a hand on her shoulder.

'Sure, let me show you where the towels are...'

'No need. I've been here before.'

'How?'

'It's baby-bird's home.' He said with cheesy smile. Tim didn't resist at rolling his eyes this time.

'What's with this man and the baby endearments?'

'He's so full of himself.' Ziva said responding to Tim.

'Why shouldn't he?' Her double asked. 'He's got the looks, the brain, the money... if not him then who?' Ziva raised her arms in the air not sure what to say to the idiotic woman when Tim's warm hands rested once again on her shoulders.

'She's in love, Ziva. Let her be.'

'And you're so good. You may be different than my Timothy, but you're still great...' Ziva wanted to scream "_hands off! This one is mine_" but brain and thinking found some kind of correspondence and very wisely kept her mouth shut.

That was until Timothy got out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and her jaw pretty much reached the floor. Hair wet and mused, droplets of water running down his chest, that long, lean muscled body almost naked was too much and Tim felt Ziva stiffening under his hands.

'Ziva?' He whispered in ear and he felt her shuddering. Interesting. Really interesting. Ziva whirled around, eyes closed to look to the familiar, safe Timmy.

'What are we going to do with them?' She asked. 'We cannot keep them here.'

'Baby girl is right you know. Any ideas of what's going on?' The half naked man asked. Tim ordered him to go find something to wear from his closet before they all sat down to see what they could do about the strange situation.

'Have you seen Doctor Who?' Ziva –the real one- asked suddenly.

'No!' Everyone replied together. She turned to Tim who was sitting right next to her.

'And you are a geek...' she said with a smirk.

'To the point, Ziva.'

'Different dimensions. They come from an alternate universe.'

'Well, it's either or we were doped with something.'

'Hey we're here too.' The other Ziva exclaimed and Ziva had to remind herself to never talk loudly unless it was absolutely necessary. Tim saw his own eyes hold a strange glint in the other man's face and ignored the shout.

'Ziva? Nothing scientific even proved that alternate universes exist. And Doctor Who is hardly scientific.'

'Aha. You do watch it!'

'Yes, ok.. I admit it.'

'Who's your favourite?'

'Ziva?' Was it just him or she was missing the importance of the situation?

'Who's your favourite McGee?'

'The fourth and...'

'And...'

'And the tenth.'

'Me too. Isn't he...?'

'Boys and girls.' Timothy interrupted them and Tim was once again taken aback by the sheer power that man ooze. Could he be like that as well? 'Back to our case please.'

'Well, what can we do? It's above our power to help you return home. We don't even know why you're here in the first place. Or even where you are from' Tim said.

The time passed discussing ways and ideas of resolving their problem. Eventually Tim and Ziva and Timothy and Ziva leaned to each other and tired from the long day fell asleep.

Timothy nudged his Ziva awake and they both sat for a while looking at the other two sleeping.

'Aw aren't they cute?' She whispered.

'Just like us...'

'Why can't we tell them?'

'They have to figure it on their own, Love. They're intelligent. If we did so will they.' He said pulling her by his side as he got up.

'They're so different than us..'

'Yes she even has an accent. It's hot. Can you pretend you have an accent, Love?'

'For you… anything.'

He leaned close to the sleeping Ziva and pushed the hair that had fallen on her face away.

'Just as beautiful as my baby girl.'

Ziva leaned down by Tim's side and kissed him on the cheek.

'Be strong and everything will go as planned.' She said to the sleeping man. 'Do you think we made them think?' She asked her partner who was next to her.

'Who knows... Only the future will show. We're ready to go, Love.'

* * *

Ziva opened her eyes to see Tim's sleeping face. She smiled and then remembered their guests. She turned to where she knew they should be sleeping and she find the place empty. He pushed Tim. He sleepily opened his green eyes and smiled when he saw her.

'Hello Ziva...' he said and then sat up looking around. They both got up looking in the bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen and didn't find any evidence of the strange couple. Tim was confused

'Did you come here yesterday with someone that looked like...' he didn't finish the question in case he had delusions the night before.

'Like you, yes! You called me because a woman who looked like me was here.'

'So where are they now?' He asked his eyes looking high in the sealing.

'Maybe they returned home.'

'Most probably...' He murmured and stretched his body showing his upper body over the clothes. Hmmm not as different, Ziva thought. 'Coffee?' He asked.

'Do you have tea?' Tim's eyes turned up in contemplation.

'Yes, I think I do.'

'Then tea it is.'

None of them talked about the night before, what they had seen and lived in an attempt to push it away to the back side of their minds and memory.

If they were to succeed in their attempts they didn't know because sometimes they woke late at night from a rather pleasant dream trying to pull the other body closer to them or snuggle close and with a sharp pang they were reminded they were alone in the bed.

After that night things returned to normal, Ziva bickering with Tony, Tim looking at them with a smile but sometimes a look, a smile, a word exchanged between the two of them made them think of a different kind of relationship that could be between the two of them. And the future was laid right in front of them. Nothing was out of boundaries.

End


End file.
